


Creature Fear

by twobirds (deuxoiseaux)



Category: Misfits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxoiseaux/pseuds/twobirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s drunk enough to take this as it is, without questioning it; but he knows he’ll have a proper gay panic explosion when he sobers up a bit … Other-Rudy is going to be such a smug prick, Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Fear

**Author's Note:**

> so relatively fucked  
> so ready for us, so ready for us  
> bon iver, creature fear

Rudy's contemplating the firm press of Curtis' lips against his and the way his whole body shudders a bit when he sucks on Curtis' tongue (and the way Curtis first jerks, then pushes back into Rudy's palms when he squeezes Curtis' arse — _nice one_ , mate) when Curtis pulls back and exhales just enough for Rudy to catch the faintest traces of beer on his breath, and

"Shut the fuck up about it now, yeah?" he says firmly,

even though Rudy hasn't said anything to Curtis all night beyond everyone's drink orders and any random thing that came through his mind; nothing that warrants a quick grope up against one of the metal poles propping the awning up over the loading ramp outside the bar. (Rudy knows he hasn't, because he'd be filing whatever it was away for later use; he always keeps a record of the shit that works on birds — though, he supposes Curtis don't exactly count as a bird, strictly speaking, even if he used to spend half his time as one.)

But now he nods and grins a bit as he says, "Sure thing, mate," all smooth and easy and utterly graceless. He grabs Curtis by the shirtfront before he can step back and hauls him in close to press a trail of sloppy, wet kisses up his throat from collarbone to just under his jaw. "Go on, then," Rudy says. His voice has gone all strange and low and his jeans are fitting a bit tighter than they were before he followed Curtis outside for a smoke; he clears his throat and jerks his chin up, hands slipping from Curtis' hips and shoved deep into his pockets. "Quit slacking and get back to work. Another round of pints, _garçon_."

Rolling his eyes and huffing a laugh, Curtis heads back inside without a backward glance (Rudy watches him go with a grin twitching his lips that he bites down on, hard; it's good to know that that arse is just as fine under those baggy jeans as it was when Curtis were a bird). He's drunk enough to take this as it is, without questioning it; but he knows he'll have a proper gay panic explosion when he sobers up a bit. He hopes he's far away from Curtis or anyone when that happens. Other-Rudy is going to be such a smug prick, Jesus.

Rudy adjusts his dick in his pants and spends a few minutes volleying between feeling giddy and terrified before heading in; Curtis is back behind the bar, filling glasses from the beer tap. As Rudy catches his reflection from the mirror on the wall next to the loo, he falters and takes a closer look at his swollen lips and the look that's half-horror, half-awe on his face. _Fucking hell_ , he thinks, vehement, as he tries to arrange his expression into something more neutral. _Fuck._

When he sets out again, Curtis is busy making a round of gin and tonics for a group of giggling birds, but he looks up as Rudy passes and nods at a set of full beer glasses. Curtis, at least, seems to be in better control of keeping up appearances — he shoots Rudy his trademark irritated look (though his lips are just as swollen), but can't quite manage to keep the smallest of smiles from his face. _Fuck_ , Rudy thinks again, because all he wants to do is clamber over the bar and press his mouth against the curve of Curtis' shoulder. Instead he curses himself creatively as he scoops up the glasses and makes his way through the crowd.

Kelly and Seth are still seated together, their backs to the door (and the bar, and the empty bar stools; Rudy doesn't know how Curtis can still stand to work here, after everything). Their heads are close together, and they talk in low murmurs, always touching.

Rudy sets the beers down in the middle of the table and drops down onto the opposite side of the bench. Kelly offers him a small smile and nudges his shin with her foot under the table. Seth picks up one of the beers with a nod of thanks; Rudy leans back in his seat and watches Curtis work. His lips still tingle, a bit.

The night's winding down and it's nearly closing time; briefly he flirts with the idea of taking Curtis home, but would not be able to sustain a happy drunkenness over such a long stretch of time. I'm not gay, he thinks. Yeah, sure you aren't, another part of him thinks, quiet and snide.

"So," Rudy says, breaking the comfortable silence. I made out with Curtis, I made out with Curtis, I made out with Curtis, he finds himself nearly blurting out at random. The words keep trying to push their way out of him, wanting to push their way up his throat only to be swallowed back at the last moment like persistent bile. He tilts his glass back, catching the last dregs. I made out with Curtis, and it was fucking brilliant. "I think I'm going to go," he makes himself say. "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

Kelly's smile falters as she looks into his eyes. "You alright, mate?" she asks.

"Yeah," Rudy says, waving her concern away with a careless hand. _Just on the brink of having a breakdown_ , a part of him thinks. _No big deal._ He gets to his feet and drops a few bills and coin on the table to cover his bit of the tab. "I'm just tired." Rudy levels Seth a look. "Be sure to get her home before midnight, there's a good lad," he says, and waves his hand through the air again. _I made out with Curtis, but what if I liked it more than he did?_ He swallows hard.

He leaves through the back door, but barely makes it into the alley before Other-Rudy makes his appearance. "You can just shut the fuck up," Rudy says, before Other-Rudy can even open his mouth. "I already know what you're going to say and I'm not interested, so don't even fucking say it."

Other-Rudy just nods a bit and tilts his head in the direction of home. "Come on, then," he murmurs and leads the way, walking so close they bump shoulders on every other step.

**Author's Note:**

> this is preemptive, as i do still have ideas for this fic that i would like to incorporate (someday! which could push this thing over 2k, though i have no idea how i will end it). if that's the case, i'll delete this and repost the completed story.
> 
> i still don't even know if i actually like this, but here it is anyway.  
> (originally posted diagona11y.livejournal.com/3535.html)


End file.
